


cherish

by somomos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was mad so i wrote some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somomos/pseuds/somomos
Summary: “Hyung.”Hongjoong grunts and squeezes his eyes shut further. He’s sleepy, damnit. Someone pushes at his shoulder.“Hyung.”Hongjoong cracks one eye open to find Yunho kneeling next to the couch. He’s bundled up in a blanket and looks so soft. Without thinking, Hongjoong reaches out and pulls Yunho into himself. “Mmmph, let me sleep, teddy.”--Yunho wakes up Hongjoong to take him to bed.





	cherish

**Author's Note:**

> hey atiny ive recently started stanning and! my! heart!!! HOHONG ARE SO CUTE.
> 
> so yeah anyway i hope you enjoy~

“Hyung.”

Hongjoong grunts and squeezes his eyes shut further. He’s sleepy, damnit. Someone pushes at his shoulder.

_ “Hyung.” _

Hongjoong cracks one eye open to find Yunho kneeling next to the couch. He’s bundled up in a blanket and looks so soft. Without thinking, Hongjoong reaches out and pulls Yunho into himself. “Mmmph, let me sleep, teddy.”

Yunho huffs out a laugh against Hongjoong’s chest and nuzzles into him. Whatever he tries to say gets stuck in between the blankets and Hongjoong’s body. “What was that?”

“I said--” Yunho pulls away from Hongjoong’s chest, crooked smile on his face-- “usually you cuddle teddies in a bed.”

“Are you trying to get me into bed, my dearest dongsaeng?” Hongjoong tickles Yunho through his layers of blankets, making the much taller man giggle and squirm.

“So what if I am?” he manages to wheeze out between laughs. 

Hongjoong’s heart swells. He sits up fully and ruffles Yunho’s hair. “Cheeky.”

Yunho sits back, still bundled in his blanket. He opens his arms wide, a clear invitation for Hongjoong to get off the couch and into his arms. Hongjoong gladly takes the invitation. He takes a deep breath in. Yunho always smells of the spearmint body wash he uses and sometimes like cinnamon. Right now he smells like the chai latte he must have had before bed. Hongjoong makes a note to remind Yunho that caffeine so late will only keep him up later. 

“Alright, take me to bed, teddy bear.” Hongjoong struggles to stand up and drags Yunho up with him. Yunho makes a quiet sound of victory and helps Hongjoong up the rest of the way. He doesn’t let Hongjoong out of his arms or even turn around. They waddle towards the bedroom chest to chest. They speak softly to one another the whole way. It’s familiar in a way Hongjoong never thought he’d get to experience.

“You need to stop sleeping on the couch,” Yunho says. “It’s going to hurt your back.”

Hongjoong paps him on the back. “I thought I was the older one? Besides, I’m short enough to fit on the couch.”

“Just because you fit doesn’t mean you should.” Yunho shoves his nose into Hongjoong’s hair and blows a raspberry right into his scalp. “You’ll sleep better in a bed.”

“You mean  _ you’ll _ sleep better.” Hongjoong bumps into a door and it creaks open behind their weight. He rubs his palms up and down Yunho’s back before lifting his shirt to dig his fingers into the muscle. Yunho yelps a little.

“Hyung, stop.” Yunho pouts at Hongjoong. He cooes and pinches Yunho’s back as he’s pushed onto the bed. Yunho plants a gentle kiss on Hongjoong’s forehead before flopping down on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed. Hongjoong wheezes and kicks up a bit, but Yunho just giggles and goes limp.

“Is this revenge? Is my teddy bear betraying me?” Hongjoong struggles to get the words out. He rasps out a breath before going limp himself. Yunho’s giggling, but with each passing second the sound gets sleepier. “Nooo, you can’t fall asleep squishing me.”

“Sorry, Yunho isn’t here righ’ now. Plea’ leave a message.” Yunho nuzzles into the crook of Hongjoong’s neck and sighs happily. With one final push, Yunho flops off of him. He still holds Hongjoong close, but now he isn’t smothering Hongjoong to death. His breath fans over Hongjoong’s neck, causing him to squirm. Yunho sighs happily and wiggles closer. He presses his hips against Hongjoong like he’s trying to meld bodies.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were doing this on purpose.” Hongjoong tries to get comfortable. He’s fully awake now and aware of every point of contact between him and Yunho. He blushes a little, not quite used to the extra level of intimacy between the two of them yet. They’ve always been comfortable cuddling; Hongjoong always let Yunho get in his space before they both realized their feelings were mutual. Yunho’s head in his lap; the two of them sitting too close; Yunho holding him close, fingers entwining naturally; Hongjoong always reaching out whenever Yunho even hinted at the desire to be held.

Their friends knew before the two of them. Hongjoong will never forget the shit eating grins on Wooyoung and San’s faces when Yunho shyly admitted that, yeah, maybe him and Hongjoong were more than just friends. The exaggerated retching from Jongho and Mingi while Seonghwa and Yeosang gave them quiet congratulations.

But each of their kisses still make Hongjoong giddy.

“Mehbe I am.” Yunho presses a kiss right beneath Hongjoong’s jaw. He smiles broadly into the skin before nipping at it. Hongjoong yelps and smacks the hands grasping around his middle. Yunho giggles and does it again causing Hongjoong to whine.

“I thought you wanted me to sleep, Yunho.”

“Mmm, yes. But after you cuddle with me.” Yunho pulls the blankets up and over their heads. Hongjoong shuffles his body to face Yunho’s and takes the opportunity to kiss Yunho back. They stay like that for a while, hands softly exploring, lips pressed together. It’s perfectly soft and warm and Hongjoong doesn’t think he’s ever felt so at peace with someone else in bed.

“We should sleep,” Hongjoong whispers against Yunho’s lips. Yunho kisses him, a small peck.

“We should.” But Yunho doesn’t let him go, doesn’t stop planting kisses on his lips.

“Yunho.” Hongjoong sighs when Yunho bites his chin. “Babe, we should sleep. That’s why you woke me up in the first place.”

“Well, to get you into bed and other things too,” Yunho mumbles. His hands push up his shirt and gropes at Hongjoong’s stomach. They wander up and down, mapping Hongjoong’s body as Hongjoong begins to do the same. 

It’s not familiar, not yet, but it’s nice.

It’s nice to pull at Yunho’s lips and get to share such a private thing with someone else. They’re getting to know each other in every way. And Hongjoong supposes sleepy make outs and groping and humping isn’t the worst thing to learn with Yunho.

The next morning they wake up together, still huddled close. Yunho had somehow curled completely around Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s too warm, a little sweaty, but happy. Well rested. It’s good. This is good. He hopes it lasts like this for a while. When Yunho yawns sleepily and gives him another kiss, Hongjoong is sure.

This thing will last.

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a part of an au im still developing but i couldnt not post this im too excited
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/somosins)


End file.
